


I Failed to Save You

by Eylle9



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Guilt, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eylle9/pseuds/Eylle9
Summary: Febuwhump Day #27 Prompt: I wish I have never given you a chanceWhat if Mysterio chose to use Peter's guilt over Tony's death more than showing him a zombie illusion? Would Peter fall to the voice of his mentor?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I Failed to Save You

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I'm still not over neither Endgame nor Far From Home.

The only thing Peter wanted was a vacation after everything that happened he just wanted a break from being Spider-Man. But when he looked around he asked himself, _how it all did go wrong?_

He wanted to go far away from New York, far away from every corner of the city, far away from his memories, and live a normal life for a few days... 

The city was a reminder of the people he lost: his parents, Uncle Ben and _Tony Stark_ , his mentor, his hero and the last father figure he lost. It was a reminder of the curse that caused him to lose everyone he loved. The city was the reminder of the last moment he shared with Tony, that how he pleaded to him not to go. 

The absence of the old Avengers Tower was there to remind Peter of the loss of Tony. Every drawing of Iron-Man with bright colours was there to remind Peter of the warmth of their last hug. 

It was Tony’s face that he saw in every corner, it was his memory he remembered wherever he went and now, it was his voice that he heard. 

"Peter" A voice that he never thought that he would hear again, a voice that he missed, a voice that was not real. 

It was a voice that would normally make him feel safe, a voice that would mean he could take a break from fighting, a voice that would remind him he was not alone in this. However, he didn’t feel any of those, he just felt scared of what was about to come. 

The question came back to his mind, _how it all did go wrong?_

Everything was going okay, Peter even dared say better, until he realized the truth behind the Mysterio act. He could have ignored it, he could have spent time with his friend with Ned, with MJ, but he had the power and that brought the weight of responsibility with it. That was what he learned from Uncle Ben. If he chose to ignore all of it, it would happen because of him. That's what he told to Tony when they met and if there was one thing he learned from him, it would be to choose to save the world _at all cost._

He finally turned to face the stolen voice of his mentor. The gold of the armour was shining while the red looked lifeless. The gold was striking, it was the colour of riches, excess and extravagance. That was how people saw Tony Stark but not Peter, red was the colour he would always choose for Tony, the colour of love, strength, and courage. But the red he saw on the fake Tony was none of those, it was lifeless, it meant blood, danger, loss… It made him remember the lifeless look in Tony’s eyes, it made him remember how he shook him, how he wanted, how he _begged_ Tony to not leave him behind. 

It all felt wrong, his senses were going crazy, but he couldn't do anything other than stare at him like this was real Mr. Stark. He found himself in the spaceship that brought them to Titan, he felt the happiness that he felt when Mr. Stark made him an Avenger, then this happiness dissipated into anger, mostly at himself that he couldn’t save his mentor from this fate. 

"It is your fault I'm dead." The hallucination said, "I wish I have never given you a chance." The voice was talking but Peter found himself sitting, remembering an old memory. 

It was the real Mr Stark this time or a memory of him actually. "What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? 'Cause, that's on you. And if you died, I feel like that's on me." Words that he never forgot. He didn't hear what he said to Mr Stark, he didn't need to because Mr. Stark continued. 

"And I wanted you to be better." What does that even mean? How could he be better than Iron-Man? His own hero… How could he fill that place while he trusted and gave the last thing his mentor left for him to a man that could destroy the world and the legacy Tony had spent years making? How could he call himself a hero when he didn’t even know who to trust? How could he be better when so many people might get hurt because he trusted the wrong person? _How?_

"Okay, it's not working out. I'm gonna need the suit back." _I wish I have never given you a chance_ the words flowed through his mind. Even though these words were not said by the real Tony, didn’t they have the same meaning? Didn’t Tony once regret his choice and want the suit back? 

“If you were good enough, maybe Tony would be still alive.” It was Mysterio this time, he said it word by word, like he was trying to engrave those words in his memory. Peter felt ashamed that it worked. He could feel the ebony blade cutting the words into his soul. 

He remembered himself in Tony’s arms, the frightened look in his mentor’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter started saying. 

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_ He repeated, as he did on Titan, as he did on Tony’s last moments. 

"You are a failure, you couldn't save me, you could have done more." It was this voice again, the voice that told him what was really going on in his mind, one that knew all of his doubts, all of his fears, one that would shout at him about his failures. But it was not just a part of his own brain, it was Tony’s voice, not someone else’s and it made him hurt even more. 

“I’m sorry.” He said again, as if it would cover his multitude of sins. 

“You are not a hero Peter, you are just a kid.” A 16 years old kid, Peter thought bitterly. _Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid._

No this was wrong, this was not real. Because he knew how this talk went, he knew Tony was the one who called him Spider-Man, he was the one who knew he was a hero, he was the one who trusted him while no one else did, he was the one who made him an Avenger and he was the one who wanted him to become the new Tony Stark, no even better. Tony wanted him to be a better hero, and spent his time mentoring Peter into being the very best he could be. 

He looked at the fake armour and shouted, "This is not real, Mysterio you made a big mistake. Mr Stark never called me Peter, he called me Pete, he called me kid, underoos, but not Peter, never Peter. You can't fill his place, the world will see your real face." 

"Mr Stark trusted me, he left me a legacy to protect." He mumbled to himself. "And I will do my best to fulfil it." As he turned back to reality he felt the train crash into him. 

Everyone was in danger because of him, because Tony was not there. 

And Peter’s whole world turned to dark with those words in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Crazyinfj’s Tumblr: [Crazyinfj’s Tumblr!](http://crazyinfj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Eylle9’s Tumblr: [Eylle9’s Tumblr!](https://tumblr.com/blog/eylle9)


End file.
